hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E2M9: The Glacier
The Glacier is the secret level of Hell's Maw, the second episode of Heretic. The level is named after the large mass of ice in one of the rooms, which resembles a glacier. It is entirely indoors and features a variety of rooms, some of which contain ice or lava. It is fairly challenging and offers a few nasty surprises for the player. Walkthrough Head down the stairs taking out monsters. You can detonate the pods to help you but be careful. To the left and right of the stained glass windows are crevices that lead to the next part of the level. The pods here regenerate constantly. It is probably best to start on the east side. Take out all the gargoyles and get the secret before heading up the glacier. Head up the glacier. From here you can get back to the upper level via the ledges or the teleporter. When you grab the yellow key, passages east and west of secret 1 will open. Head for the openings north of the glacier. Take out the Undead Warrior and press the switch in the southeast corner. A floor section will lower in the northwest corner. Take out the weredragons and go through the teleporter which will teleport you to secret 2, consisting of the isolated pentagonal room in the far north of the map. You now have the yellow key but do not use it yet. Go back to the glacier and use the Wings of Wrath to reach the window ledge with an Inferno Orb and Greater Runes. This area is full of weredragons. The green key is in the middle room to the west. When you grab it, a wall section will open containing more weredragons. At the southern end of the room, there is a barred cell with a Disciple. Take him out (there is no way in from here). Get the time bombs and the Chaos Device and head for the green door. Go through the door and head south. Take out any gargoyles that may come at you from the room to the east but do not go down there yet. When you round the bend and head north, a wall section will open containing an Iron Lich. Take him out. To the left of the room with the Lich is an alcove with an Enchanted Shield. At the back of the area with the Lich, there is an Undead Warrior Ghost and a Mystic Urn. Now head back to that big room to the east in the green door area. Go down the stairs and take out all the disciples you can through the upper barred windows to the east and the cell behind the blue key. Before going any further, head for the black iron pillar at the northwest corner of the lava pool. Press the wall section between the two skull torches to reveal a teleporter. If you go through the second door with the skeletal motif, you will end up back in the southeast corner of the glacier room. Instead, go back through the teleporter. You are now inside the other iron pillar in the southwest corner of the large room in the green door area. Press the wall section ahead to get out. Get the blue key and head for the blue door. Take out the disciples and push the switch. Kill yet the disciple in the room to the left. The door is on a timer; if it closes, you will have to press the switch again. Stepping inside will cause a wall section across from the blue door to open. You are now presented with three teleporters. The one in the small room will end the level so do not use it yet. Go through the southeastern teleporter. This will lead to the upper barred cell in the lava pool room. Press the switch. This will lower the cell floors. Ride the northern one up and go through the teleporter. This takes you back to the two teleporters. Go through the southwestern one. Go back into the small room and exit the level. #Approaching any of the stained glass windows in the main hall will open them revealing a room containing disciples. Get the Tome of Power and the Torch. #Get the Wings of Wrath and the Tome of Power here. Leave the room by taking the teleporter. This takes you back to the upper level near the windows. #A wall is open at the back of the southwest alcove (with the Shadowsphere). Take out the disciple and get the Bag of Holding. #At the window ledge in the glacier room, the window will lower. Take out the disciple (or the Iron Lich on higher skill levels). Now head for the yellow door. #After defeating the Iron Lich, just as you step up onto the black tile floor, there is a wall section to the left with a misaligned texture. Press the wall and get the Ring of Invulnerability. #In the same room in the northeast corner, there is a wall section with a misaligned texture. Step up to the wall to open it. Destroy the pods and get the Hellstaff. #The teleporter between the two skull torches brings you to a room with two hidden doors behind some skeletal motives. To open the first door, turn around and press the wall section behind you. Get the Phoenix Rod. #Drop down to trigger the secret and get the Mystic Urn. #Secret 9: You are now in the cell in the weredragon area. Get the Map Scroll and teleport back. If the Firemace has appeared at the level startup, you will find it at one of four different positions. In order of appearance, they are located *Next to the glacier wall on the eastern side of the room. *Behind a stained glass window in the glacier room (see secret 4). *At the southern end of the yellow door hallway. *In the exit chamber. In case the weapon did not appear, the next chance to get it is on E2M6: The Labyrinth. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''The Glacier'' at The Doom Wiki *''The Glacier'' at DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 2 Levels Category:Secret Levels